Cartoon Island
by steelerdude0
Summary: 20 amazing character battle for 2,000000 dollars


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters that I am using, they all belong to Cartoon Network and their creators

Kyle: Hello and welcome to Cartoon Island, we will have 20 cartoons competing for $2,000,000. Looks like the contestants are arriving, welcome Finn, Jake and Marceline.

Finn: Alright, it's great to be here man

Jake: Ha, settle down bro

Kyle: Ha, your a maniac Finn. Next up we have Mordecai, Rigby and Margaret.

Mordecai: Yeeeaaahhh

Rigby: Hmm, everybody might as well give up because I'm going to win this.

Mordecai: You never win anything dude

Rigby: Stop talking!

Margaret: How do I follow that? It's nice to be here

Kyle: Our next contestants are Gumball, Darwin and Anais

Gumball: Yes, I don't have to go to school

Anais: You do know that you have to make up the work after you get back

Gumball and Darwin: Noooooooooooo!

Kyle: Alright, that's enough you two. Next up we have Grim, Billy and Mandy

Grim: These awful kids followed me here, why did I have to lose that limbo challenge, why? (Cries)

Mandy: Shut up Grim, your sadness annoys me.

Billy: Hello every….

Mandy: Billy get over here!

Kyle: That's one scary little girl, let's hurry this up. Next up we have Ed, Edd and Eddy

Ed: Butter toast

Eddy: Shut it lumpy!

Edd: Greetings and salutations

Billy: Bless you

Edd: What?

Eddy: C'mon sockhead

Kyle: Coming up next we have Mac, Bloo and Frankie

Mac: Thanks for having us

Bloo: Just think of all the paddle balls I could buy with all that cash

Frankie: You aren't spending all that on paddle balls Bloo

Bloo: Fine, you never let me do anything!

Kyle: Here are the last two contestants Courage and Johnny Bravo

Courage: The things I do for love

Johnny Bravo: Foxy ladies, I wanna be on their team

Kyle: Settle down there Johnny, you wouldn't want to be eliminated first now would you? Ok everybody I will now tell you what teams you are on. First team will be the Yellow Ducks. Jake, Rigby, Darwin, Anais, Billy, Mandy, Ed, Eddy, Bloo and Johnny Bravo. Second team will be the Green Monkeys. Finn, Marceline, Mordecai, Margaret, Gumball, Grim, Edd, Mac, Frankie and Courage.

Kyle: Ok, you guys can go to your cabins because your first challenge begins in an hour

_ Confession Cam

Jake: Ahh man, why couldn't I be on Finns team? Rigby, Darwin, Billy, Ed and Johnny Bravo why?

Johnny Bravo: Only two girls and they aren't even babes

Eddy: I should be able to get to the merge, this team is full of idiots

Rigby: That's not fair, Mordecai always gets the good stuff. Why why why?!

Ed: Gravy

Finn: That sucks that Jake isn't here but my team is amazing!

Mordecai: Yes, I am on a team with Margaret. Could this get any better?

Grim: Yes, I'm finally free from those rotten children. The only thing that could make this better would be them being voted off

Frankie: This team looks like a winner, we have strong and smart contestants

Kyle: Everybody it is time for your first challenge. Today your challenge will be a battle of strength, you and your opponent will be on a platform above the water and you must knock your opponent into the water to get the point. The first team to five points wins immunity the losing team votes someone off. Let's get Finn vs Eddy

Finn: I must win this for my team

Eddy: You're going down here boy, ahhhhh

Eddy charged at Finn with all his might but Finn just moved to the side causing Eddy to go flying off the platform

Kyle: Score one for the Green Monkeys, next up let's have Mordecai vs Ed.

Edd: Mordecai, be careful Ed is extremely strong

Mordecai: Oh, thanks Edd but I think I can handle him

Mordecai tried pushing Ed backwards but he didn't budge, Ed stood there and laughed. 30 minutes passed and Mordecai still hadn't moved him

Kyle: C'mon let's end this match, everybody is falling asleep

Eddy: Throw him over the edge Ed, what are you waiting for?

Ed: Whatever you say Eddy

Ed picked up Mordecai and threw him into the water

Mordecai: Geez, how did you get so strong?

Ed: Butter toast and gravy

Kyle: All tied up, let's have Mandy vs Marceline

The match started and Mandy couldn't touch Marceline because she was flying over her. After minutes of training Marceline throw Mandy off the edge.

Kyle: Score two for the monkeys. Let's go with Courage and Rigby next.

Courage and Rigby rushed each other slamming their heads into each other. Causing a draw when they fell into the water together.

Kyle: Wow, a draw. Monkeys lead 3-2, next let's have Frankie and Johnny Bravo

Johnny Bravo: Mercy, hey foxy lady how about me and you go….

Frankie threw Johnny off the platform before he could finish what he was saying.

Kyle: Seriously, that match only lasted about three seconds. Anyways the monkeys lead 4-2, if the monkeys score again they win. Let's go with Gumball and Bloo.

Gumball: Please don't hurt me

Bloo: This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me

Bloo and Gumball meet in the center of the platform and got into a slapping fight

Kyle: Have some respect for yourself guys, just throw someone off

Bloo turned as if to say something but was pushed off the edge in the process

Kyle: Green Monkeys win! Yellow Ducks I will see you at the elimination

Kyle: Welcome, now let's not pretend and let's just vote someone off

Confession Cam

Jake: Sorry but you didn't really help

Rigby: Better you than me

Mandy: Bye Rigby

Ed: We are cursed

Eddy: Thanks for nothing

Bloo: Hope you go home tonight

Kyle: I will read the votes and the person that is eliminated can not come back. First vote goes to Mandy, second goes to Rigby, third and fourth are Mandy. 3-1 for Mandy, three more votes and Mandy is eliminated.

Mandy: How do you keep Rigby over me, he is useless

Kyle: Ok, just leave, never return ever

Mandy: Gladly

Thanks for reading my first ever chapter in my first fanfiction let me know what you think chapter 2 coming whenever


End file.
